prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Whipfist
The Whipfist is one of many abilities the Prototypes have at their disposal. It consists of an extendable, elongated, barbed appendage with a spear-like blade at the end. Given its unique status as a ranged attack, the Whipfist is usually the weapon of choice when opposed by the recurring Helicopters or distant enemies. Upgrades Street Sweeper The street sweeper ability helps in dismembering multiple foes surrounding a Prototype with an eccentric 360-degree swath. This ability is highly effective against infected citizens, Walkers and military personnel. Larger enemies can also sustain multiple hits of the Whipfist if they are within an arm's reach. Charging this attack to its maximum will increase the sweep radius and damage. This upgrade is immediately available to Mercer once he acquires the Whipfist, while Heller automatically has this ability as his basic attack. Longshot Grab The Longshot grab ability is used to apprehend a distant enemy due to its extensive range. Larger foes will not be reeled in towards the Prototype, rather the Prototype will pull himself towards the target. This ability can also be used to skyjack Helicopters easily or "fish out" a specific target for consumption. It also has the benefit of being able to be executed while airborne. Tactical overview The Whipfist is the longest range ground attack apart from the firearms. However, it does not inflict high damage against toughened enemies unless attacked multiple times. Whipfist can be used effectively against human-class targets such as the infected civilians, evolved infected, or normal military personnel. The Whipfist can also be used to destroy UAVs easily beyond their detection radius as well as the Viral Detectors and Sentry Guns. Charging any Whipfist ability in general will extend its effective range in addition to increased damage. This power is useful when dealing with multiple weak enemies (humans, infected humans, etc.) in large groups. It might also be considered an anti-infantry ability. ''Prototype 2'' Heller's Whipfist attacks in Prototype 2 are more streamlined and efficient than Mercer's in Prototype. Heller's basic attack combo mixes in Street Sweeper and original moves, which can also be executed while in mid-air. Level 1 - Whipfist acquired. Level 2 - Basic attack range increased. Level 3 - Longshot range increased. Level 4 - 25% increase in Whipfist damage. Trivia * "Clean Up" is an Achievement/Trophy that can be earned in Prototype by killing 15 enemies simultaneous using the street sweeper ability. * James Heller's Whipfist appears to be similar to the Daggertail from Prince of Persia. * The Whipfist in the second game uses only one consume animation. The other where by the victim is tossed up high and slammed straight down was removed, leaving only the one where the victim is tossed at an angle, and immediately ripped and reeled in. * Due to the jump pounce grab mechanic, doing an airborne Whipfist grab to reel in targets is not possible. In order to "fish" for targets, Heller must be standing on something. * In Prototype 2, after an attack Heller will extend his Whipfist a little into the air, then slam it on the ground, leaving a mark and making sparks in the process. This attack can also kill enemies close to him. * A Whipfist/Tendril combination allows the player to engage just about any opponent while staying outside melee range. A level 3 or higher Whipfist with the Go Ballistic mutation grants enough range to snipe non-armored targets while Tendrils (preferably level 3 or higher) with the Eventful Horizon mutation does the same against armored targets. Keeping a good distance allows for a lower likelihood for causing alerts using the aforesaid tactics. * Sometimes in Prototype while killing multiple creatures with the Whipfist, usually civilians, a glitch occurs where one or both of the gibbed corpses disappear completely, leaving only a bloody puddle where the bodies should have fallen. Gallery Whipfist.jpg Up_and_Down_Slam.png Proto_II_(2).jpg|James Heller with the whipfist ability. P2 Heller whip.png|Heller confronting a D-Code soldier. 11_fullsize.jpg|Heller's whipfist launching at a Helicopter Whip.png|In game Icon from Prototype Whipfist_Icon.png|In game Icon from Prototype 2 Source * Prototype Category:Powers Category:Offensive Powers Category:Prototype Powers Category:Prototype 2 Powers Category:Featured Articles